Do Something
by InvaderTaz
Summary: On a misty morning Ciel is bored and sets Sebastian on a quest to do something. Ideas aprreciated, rating may vary. Rated T for possible language I may add. Chp 2: Where is Sebastian going to take Ciel? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning of Something

One misty morning in England at the Phantomhive manor Ciel was up to his usual shenanigans...

"Sebastian, do _something_." whined Ciel.  
>"What would you like me to do, my lord?"<br>"Something." replied Ciel curtly.  
>Sebastian's eye very slightly twitched, "Something, my young master, is very vague and this makes it difficult to carry out your order."<br>Ciel spun around in his chair behind his oak desk and said "A butler should be able to carry out his master's orders no matter how vague or confusing they may be. Remember the contract Sebastian."  
>"Of course young master." Sebastian replied.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short! I can't think of anything and I'm new to this fanfic thing. . Continue or no? Good or bad? Any ideas please comment because I no idea where I'm going with this! P.S Shenanigans is like Shinigami! Well at least it look like it...<strong>

**~InvaderTaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N :There is going to be some technology that interferes with the era. Sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Ciel's order and things hadn't progressed at all.<p>

"Do you want to eat something?" asked Sebastian. "I want you to do something." Ciel monotonously replied. "A massage?" Sebastian inquired. "Something." Ciel said. After about a half an hour of questions Sebastian still had gotten nowhere. Then came the idea. 

"Finnian, Meyrin, Baldroy!" Sebastian called.  
>The trio soon entered to room awaiting Sebastian's orders.<br>"The young master has recently entitled me to a very vague order, an order to do something. Now I have a plan on how to fufill this order but I'm going to need your help." said Sebastian.  
>"Our help!" gawked Finny. "But you never ask for our help!"<br>Baldroy was too dumdfounded to even speak, and Meyrin had the beginning of a slight nosebleed; so Sebastian took the courtesy of continuing his thoughts.  
>"The action we are going to perform requires online interaction and quite a deal of help; especially with the amount of walking involved." Sebastian recited.<br>"What is it?" asked Finnian, Meyrin, and Baldroy in unison.  
>"We are going to...Disneyworld." <p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's something like this isn't there? '=_= Oh well unless I get a suggestion on somewhere else they can go this will remain the destination. Oh and I would like to give a special thank you to crazingonbeyblade111 and BeautifulNoMatterWhat. They were the two people who reviewed, thank you guys! *cough* Constructive crit. is appreciated. *cough*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"We're going to pick this suite right Sebastian?" asked Finny.  
>"We're going to pick the suite to the young master's liking Finnian." replied Sebastian.<br>The__task given by Ciel had actually proven to be quite difficult to Sebastian's surprise, that's right ladies and gentlemen difficult for _**Sebastian**_. I mean with all the planning involved and such.  
>"Finnian, go pack the suitcases, Meyrin, prepare a lunch for before our departure, Baldroy, just don't destroy anything." ordered Sebastian in a stern voice.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Young master, it is time for our departure." implied Sebastian.  
>Everybody had just eaten lunch and it was almost time to go to the airport so they could take the flight to Disneyworld, but of course, Ciel had no idea whatsoever where they were going.<br>"Where are we even going Sebastian?" whined Ciel.  
>"You will see in due time Young Master, have patience." implied Sebastian.<br>Ciel scowled and crossed his arms as Sebastian loaded the last of the bags into the carriage; and then they were off on the beginning of their magical adventure to Disneyworld. 

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know I'm horrible! I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy with school and my birthday's on the 19th so yeah that's my (horrible) excuse. Oh yeah and I've been listening to alot of My Chemical Romance, they're an awesome band you should go check them out. One last thing is that I would like to announce that I'm going to publish a poem soon so watch out for that. Reviews appreciated, bai! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few hours after their flight had landed and Ciel and Sebastian were already running into trouble. "Sebastian what is it?" asked Ciel gesturing to Sebastian's bag.  
>The bag was shaking violently and they had been staring at it for the past fifteen minutes.<br>"There only one way to find out young master." As he said this he unzipped the bag and out tumbled a ball of scarlet. "Oh Bassy!~ I thought I was about to die in there!"  
>When Sebastian knew that it was he immediately started to shove Grell back into the bag, "Come on Bassy I only wanted to enjoy the trip with you!" After a short struggle Sebastian managed to get Grell back into the bag while Ciel quietly face palmed in the corner. "Let's just go already Sebastian!" Ciel whined.<br>Then they were off to their suite, the roller bag trailing behind with slight bulges moving within.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel and Sebastian entered a luxurious, cream colored building that had beautiful blue azaleas planted in the front. "A decent choice Sebastian, this seems like a wonderful place to stay." said Ciel.  
>Sebastian gave a small smirk and said "Young master, this is only the lobby, not the place where we will be staying." Ciel gave a small pout, knowing that he would have to walk even more to get to where they were staying.<br>"Sebastian strided to the black granite countertops and talked to the man at the desk, "I believe that we have a room reserved under the name of Phantomhive." The man, if you could call him that, looked at Sebastian with an odd look and said "That's going to be an hour, so just sit and chill a bit." and then he added under his breath "Tch! Gay pedophiles!" At that moment Sebastian's eyes turned a purplish-red, "Sir, I do believe you want to stay alive it that correct?" Sebastian glared hard at the boy and the boy took a huge gulp, "U-um, I'll have your suite ready right a way dude-I mean sir!" Ciel smirked seeing how agressive Sebastian really could be, "Sebastian, grab the bags and direct the way to the suite."  
>Sebastian snatched the keys from the boy's hands and led the way to the suite.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after unpacking, stuffing Grell into a closet, and a spot of tea, Ciel and Sebastian headed down to the Magic Kingdom. Ciel wanting more tea and, of course, sweets insisted they head to the Teacups thinking it was a restaurant. "Where's the tea and cakes?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian sighed "Young master I tried to tell you that it was a ride, not a place for refreshment."  
>Ciel stormed off cursing under his breath, "Let's just go to the damn ride then!"<br>So Sebastian and Ciel got into one of the teacups, Sebastian started turning the wheel as fast as he could.  
>"S-sebastian..." Ciel's face had turned a sickly shade of green. Then it stopped, the Teacups had fried, not being able to keep up with the demon butler's frantic wheel-turning. Thus ended the day due to our young master's need for a bucket, and a demon butler's overkill turning. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>I just <em>had <em>to include Grell in some way, I mean he could never survive a day with out his Sebas-chan. Anyone who reviews gets a ride with Sebastian in the Teacups! :D**


End file.
